Ominous Messages
<< Episode 33 Episode 35 >> Episode N°34 – OMINOUS MESSAGES After Iris' party, you realize your friends may be hiding things... But maybe it's time to think about yourself and your relationship? Watch your back... Video Preview Advertising Banner Summary of episode here Date Outfits Fairy Gifts Hidden Gifts Quest Items Illustrations Illustration-Episode34-Nathaniel.jpg Illustration-Episode34-Castiel.jpg Illustration-Episode34-Kentin.jpg Illustration-Episode34-Lysander.jpg Illustration-Episode34-Armin.jpg Episode Guide Here is the solution guide for episode 34 (Attention: it doesn't provide you with the answers to increase your love’o’meters with the boys you like the most.) ---- The official guide for this episode hasn't been posted to the forums yet. ---- That’s the end of this guide!! See you for episode 35! Love'o'Meter Guide Key: *A. Green answers have a positive effect on the character. + *B. Red answers have a negative effect on the character. - *C. Blue answers have no effect on the character. = *D. Black answers have not been discovered on the wiki. *=+ — L'o'M was too high to tell, leaning neutral based on reaction *+= — L'o'M was too high to tell, leaning positive based on reaction NOTE: The amount of L'om seems to depend on your Zodiac sign. ---- (Choice) *A. (No, no, no. I'll content myself with just bringing the phone to her and asking her if it's hers.) = *B. (Come on, just a peak, she will never know...) = (Choice) *A. (Well, it's too expensive for me and I don't really need it...) *B. (Well, it's too expensive for me, that's true... But I don't often buy purses for myself...) (Hidden Item $130) ---- 'Nathaniel' ♥ (Choice) *A. Are you angry with me? - *B. Are you trying to avoid me? *C. Is everything okay? + 「''What's going on $Pseudo? Did you lose something?」 *A. No, I... I'm helping Iris find her cellphone. = *B. Hmm... In a way... - *C. No, no. Have you seen Iris by chance? + (Choice) *A. What did you go do? *B. If I hadn’t taken the time to get to know Priya, I would have been jealous. + *C. I was a bit sad that you didn’t come talk to me. 「''Me too, you came to my rescue not that long ago...」 *A. (I don’t want to go back there...) *B. (If I had to do it all over again, I wouldn’t hesitate for a second.) = (Illustration) *C. (Maybe he needs to talk about his father?) ---- 'Castiel' 「''What are you doing little nosey parker?」 *A. I’m not being nosey! *B. Did I ask you why you’re lurking around here? *C. I’m helping Iris find her cellphone. + 「''No need to beat around the bush, I know you need to talk.」 *A. I wanted to know... Are you angry with me? *B. Do you need to talk? *C. I wanted to know... Is everything okay? + (Choice) *A. What did you go do? *B. If I hadn’t taken the time to get to know Priya, I would have been jealous. = *C. I was a bit sad that you didn’t come talk to me. + 「''I will have to watch you closely, you mean.」 *A. I just need you to be by my side. = *B. Yes, to watch out for my clumsiness... = *C. I don’t need a babysitter! = '(Illustration)' ---- 'Lysander' (Choice) *A. Are you angry with me *B. Are you trying to avoid me? *C. I wanted to know... Is everything okay? = (Choice) *A. What did you go do? *B. If I hadn’t taken the time to get to know Priya, I would have been jealous. *C. I was a bit sad that you didn’t come talk to me. + 「''I’ll help you. I want to be there to protect you.」 *A. You’re exaggerating... I’ll be fine. *B. I sure hope so! *C. I don’t want to force you to do anything and get you involved in a messed up situation... (Illustration) ---- 'Alexy' 「''Ahh there's the finest of them all!」 *A. Ahhh, stop it, will you? - *B. I thought Rosa was the finest? + *C. Wow! Today is the day for compliments! = ---- 'Armin' 「''No way... What do I have to do for you to understand?」 *A. Swear to me that it won't happen again. *B. Besides erasing the utter downfall of the spin the bottle game from my mind, I don't know... *C. I heard what you said on Saturday. Message received. + 「''Well thanks for the confidence.」 *A. I trust you, but we don't both need to go. I just don't want to give her the impression that we're invading her space. = *B. Don't be a child, I should be the one to go. *C. I'm telling you, stay put! + 「''Yeah, Alexy always needs me when I'm not there.」 *A. So that's what it's like to have a twin. *B. And Iris? We have to help her with geography... = (+ with Iris) *C. Alexy is throwing fits... + 「''Someone wants to hurt Iris. She's getting really threatening messages.」 *A. Do you know who's sending them? *B. Threats? What kind of threats? = *C. But why? What did she do? = (Choice) *A. That's it, you feel at home now, don't you? *B. This looks like an indecent proposal... *C. (I laid down next to him, happy to see him at ease.) = '(Illustration)' ---- 'Kentin' (Choice) *A. Are you mad at me? + *B. Are you trying to avoid me? *C. I wanted to know... Is everything okay? - (Choice) *A. What did you go do? = *B. If I hadn't taken the time to get to know Priya, I would have been jealous. *C. I was a bit sad that you didn't come talk to me. 「''I want to take part too. Don't try to stop me.」 *A. I didn't see myself starting the investigation without you. = (Illustration) *B. Are you sure you want to be a part of this? *C. What authority! ---- 'Iris' (Choice) *A. You're also going home to eat? = *B. You know, if you need anything, I'm here. We can talk about it... - *C. Are you going to tell me what's going on? - (Choice) *A. That's not how you're going to be able to figure out the social inequalities of the countries in the European Union, you know. *B. Yes, let's talk about other things than geography. + *C. Yes, okay... Let's move. = ---- 'Amber' 「''You were the one that went and filled Capucine's head with the idea that it would be a good thing to date that loser!」 *A. I convinced her of nothing. She chose all by herself. - (- with Charlotte) *B. I just told her that she had to make her own choices. - (- with Charlotte) *C.Yes, that's exactly it. Too bad for you, right? - (- with Charlotte, biggest loss) (Choice) *A. I'm sorry, am I in your way? = *B. I was here first. Move! = *C. (I'm not going to say anything and just take my place behind them in line.) = ---- 'Rosalya' 「''So it's a passionate romance, huh...」 *A. You're joking, but seriously it is... + *B. Stop it already! = *C. Of course not, it's not that... - 「''I'm coming. I just got back from the gym.」 *A. Did you ask for private lessons from Mr. Boris? = *B. Did you ask for an exemption again? = *C. Did you play basketball with the club? ---- 'Melody' (Armin's Route)「''And it's also important to have boys on your team. They are stronger than us and can hold us up more firmly during lifts...」 *A. What you're saying is redundant. A girl can very well be stronger than a boy. = *B. Huh... You seem pretty thrilled about this lifting ordeal. *C. I will be sure to choose my team very carefully in that case... = (Choice) *A. (Many weren't very nice with Melody. It's time to make amends.) = (Dialogue) *B. (I don't want to talk to Melody. I prefer to slip away.) = (Armin's Route) (Choice) *A. (I wasn't very nice with Melody. It's time I mend things.) = (Dialogue) *B. (I don't want to talk to Melody. I prefer to slip away.) = 「''Hello $Pseudo.」 *A. What are you doing? = *B. I wanted to talk to you about the party. = ---- 'Violette' 「''Until the end.」 *A. What do you mean? = *B. I don't see what you're talking about. - *C. (I look at her.) + 「''But what happened? Did you slip?」 *A. (I should just tell her the truth.) + *B. (No need to worry her by talking about Amber and her friends.) = ---- 'Kim' 「''So, was your little party at Iris's fun?」 *A. Yes, we had a lot of fun! = (+ later) *B. It was alright. *C. Hmm... It went a bit sideways towards the end... = ---- 'Capucine' (Choice) *A. I think the entire high school saw me... + *B. And...? *C. I imagine it must have made you laugh too. ---- 'Priya' 「''Are you okay?」 *A. No... I'm not okay, no. = *B. I already feel a little better, yes... = *C. (I shrugged my shoulders while sniffling.) = (Choice) *A. I have other things to think about right now. = *B. I pity her really. Her, and her friends. And I don't want to stoop to their level again. = (+ later) *C. She will never stop. 「''It's in the past now. It was hard but now, I've moved on. Most people you meet are often just passing along. And anyway, what I lived in Tokyo I had already lived before, so...」 *A. Well, you have such a complicated love life! = *B. Well, you're filled with sorrows of love! *C. Well, you haven't been lucky! = 「''I think gender has no great importance. You can love a person based off of their personality, their attitudes or even physically, why not... But whether it's a girl or a boy, it won't stop me from being attracted to them.」 *A. I see. I can understand that, even if I have never been attracted to a girl. = *B. I had never seen things from that angle before. That's going to make me think. = ---- 'Thomas''' (Choice) *A. Wrong door! *B. I'm waiting on Iris to come out of her room, so I was just walking around. + (+ again later) *C. I shouldn't have come into your room like that, I'm so sorry. + Category:Index Category:Episode